Makeup and Mind Control
by The Fire Fever
Summary: Batman's got a special mission for Robin and Kid Flash-to investigate an English boarding school suspected of terrible crimes involving mental manipulation. To the boys it just looks like another mission...until they find out that Robin and KF are going undercover as girls!
1. Shame

"Wally, seriously, just go!"

"No way! It was my turn last time! Why don't you go, Artemis?"

"Since when do we take turns? Whoever eats the last of the food has to buy the groceries!"

"What?! No fair, that's always me!"

_"Exactly!" _

The bickering of the teenage heroes echoed around the cave, making training for Superboy and Aqualad much harder to concentrate on. The team was used to the pair squabbling, and from his perch on the couch arm Robin subconsciously untangled and placed his ear buds in firmly, though a passing-by M'gann noticed strangely that there weren't any songs playing on his iPod screen.

"I bet you can't even shoot that bow! Half of that's probably just luck; anyone could do it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet my aim'd be pretty good if I just took one of these arrows and shoved it up your—"

"My companions, that is enough," Aqualad interrupted, seeming to abandon his usually patient demeanor. With a glare, the archer and speedster separated, though Artemis seemed to intercept the intent behind his new path because she quickly stole his desired seat next to Robin.

Superboy and Aqualad's training was interrupted again, however, when the former straightened from his combat stance and, raising an eyebrow, wondered aloud, "Is something burning?"

The high-pitched squeal from a certain green martian answered that question as she flew away hastily. "My cookies! Crap!"

"Gee, Miss M, watch the profanity," the Boy Wonder chuckled as a new stream of "gosh darn it!"s and "Oh boy!"s flowed from the wafting kitchen; Aqualad couldn't help but notice the small smile that brightened Connor's face as he resumed their training session.

Robin was in the middle of telling an amusing story to Artemis that involved much arm waving and jumping over furniture right when Miss Martian emerged with what resembled oozing hockey pucks on a cooking tin.

"Sorry, guys! I-I thought I might get it right this time," M'gann breathed a quick apology before holding out her work for their examination.

"It is perfectly alright, we thank you for your good intentions," Aqualad smiled, reaching out to take one out of pure politeness.

"Yeah, it's definitely an improvement from last time," Artemis mumbled, earning a sharp elbow-jab from Wally as he gave what he apparently thought was a dazzling smile, saying, "Ignore her—I think they're beautiful, just like you babe." And the speedster proceeded to scarf the dripping items down (which even Artemis was thankful for, as they now didn't have to make an excuse to decline the martian's offer).

"Arhm—wewl—ohm—it wooks lyrk—ohm om—," Kid flash struggled to say in between bites, "terdur—omhomg—"

"Can you swallow? Geez, Robin and Batman's secret morse code thing would be easier to interpret than whatever grunting sounds you're making—" Green Arrow's protégé fumed.

"_Gulp_. Ahem, as I was saying, it looks like today is going to be a good one, and we have nothing else to do, so—"

"Beach party!" the Boy Wonder grinned, high-fiving his best friend before the group departed, giving each other smirks as they headed off to round up supplies for their much-needed day off.

Reassembled, the former sidekicks, clad in swim-wear, beach towels, sunscreen, and an assortment of other summer-time fun items, headed toward the zeta teleporter. To the young heroes' surprise, however, someone was coming in just as they were going out.

Everyone but Robin jumped back immediately, tripping over their beach gear. "Batman—zero one; Green Arrow—one four," the machine recited faithfully, its information unheard by the happily conversing teenagers until the Bat-glare was suddenly upon them, much too close for comfort, followed by Oliver Queen as the League members emerged into the hideout.

"Going somewhere?" The Caped Crusader asked, the raised eyebrow heard in his gravely voice. There was a collective sigh heard—so much for their day of fun.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Why didn't you call?" Suberboy and Artemis frowned, discarding their umbrellas and sand-pales (yes, you never get too old for those) onto the abandoned couch.

"Last-minute missions," Batman barked as if this explained everything, sweeping to the center of the room. "Hurry up and change into your work clothes," he added, and no one had any doubts as to what that meant.

When the team returned to the League members, clad in their costumes, There was already a three-dimensional image of a globe hovering in the air, a red mark pinpointing the item of their talk.

"Seilvik, a remote area of Russia. The League has heard rumors of an escaped killer, by the name of Day Dreamer, residing there. It is your job to confirm if we have a new villain on our hands. Tomorrow morning, Miss Martian—," He nodded to the girl, "—will fly you all there in the bio-ship, aside from Aqualad and Superboy, who I have elected for a private mission in California, where you will go undercover and infiltrate an underwater base. You two will be leaving the day after tomorrow, and I will give you further information then."

"Sweet, dude, mission with just us and the chicks—not including Artemis, that is—" Wally mumbled to his buddy when Green Arrow interrupted him.

"Actually, Kid, you and Robin have also been elected for a private mission."

The two exchanged hopeful glances before Batman acknowledged them, saying in his gravely voice, " Robin, you and Kid Flash will also have to go under cover. There is a boarding school in England that has drawn the League's suspicions, and we suspect some form of mind-control may be involved, either on the students or faculty or both."

"Sweet, man! Undercover!" Wally beamed, high-fiving his friend. The Boy Wonder grinned, though something was a little suspicious…like Batman was trying to hide a smile…

"M'gann will drop you off on their way to Seilvik."

Green Arrow definitely couldn't hide a grin, as he looked at the Boy Wonder and KF. "It's no coincidence that it turned out that way—we made sure that you boys would have plenty of time to chat with the ladies before your departure."

The team looked at Queen suspiciously.

"Since when have you been a matchmaker?" Superboy voiced the young heroes' thoughts. It was Batman who answered next, only Robin able to notice amusement in his voice.

"The name of the school is Lady Isabella's Academy for Young Women."

Robin and Artemis were the first to understand.

"HA!" the archer almost screeched, pointing at the two—well, mostly Wally— in triumph.

"What!? You've gotta be kidding!" The Boy Wonder gaped, his face a mixture between mortification and indignation.

The rest of the team soon caught on, and even Green Arrow's laughter mixed with the teens. Megan collapsed into Connor's arms in a fit of giggles, while the latter barely suppressed a smile of his own. Kaldur's eyes shone with sympathy, though he couldn't mask his amusement, either.

Kid Flash was the only one still waiting on edge, unable to grasp what the others found so plainly obvious. Turning to his younger best friend, the teen almost shouted, willing the others to shut up, "What? What's happening?"

Robin met the speedster's gaze with a firm grimace, and the team broke back out into laughter as he replied.

"We're going undercover as _girls_."


	2. Phase One

Chapter 2: Phase One

"We're _what_?!"

The speedster turned to Batman with a look of dismay. "Why the heck are we going undercover as chicks?!"

"Because the academy is only for girls."

"Okay, then why not just send in Artemis and Megan?"

The Caped Crusader narrowed his gaze and replied firmly, "We believe that whatever is be going on at the school may only effect the female counterpart."

"Fine, but why me and him?" Robin gaped, gesturing to the red head at his side. "Why not Connor or Kaldur?"

The still continuous chuckles of the team subsided at this point, as they themselves were eager to hear this explanation; it was Oliver who replied.

"We—er—thought you and Kid would be easier to disguise than Superboy and Aqualad. You are the younger—"

"Wait, slow down," the Boy Wonder fumed, turning his own version of the bat-glare onto his mentor, "You picked me and KF because you thought we would make better _girls_?"

"Well, Connor and Kaldur do have more muscle—" Green Arrow tried to say, but the indignation was still set firm on the boy's face.

"You think we're shrimpy so you just chuck us into a chick school?" was the defendant's protest. Batman either had no answer or more likely chose not to reply to his appalled protégé, while Wally just stared open-mouthed, trying to accept that he and his best friend were going to go parading around as girls for the sake of the League. This definitely wasn't what he had bargained for.

The Bat-glare most accurately represented a fire—it only took so long before whatever specimens it had focused on started to burn. Robin and Kid Flash had been roasting uncomfortably under this heat since the true horrors of their mission had been announced, and now their time in the fryer was becoming a bit too excessive. Batman was obviously waiting for some sign of acknowledgement that they would accept this task (not that they really had a choice in the matter), and the deal was done when the boys emitted a not-too-pleased, but still confirmative sigh.

Though Robin was still sulking slightly, his buddy was starting to look on the bright side, and the red head punched his companion on the shoulder lightly before announcing almost a little _too _happily, "Dude, we're gonna be hot babes!"

The Boy Wonder turned to his mentor with a frown. "And that brings up the question—_how_ exactly are you turning us into hot babes? I don't think makeup and a dress is gonna cut it." There was slight edge to Robin' voice, like he was daring Batman to try and come at him with a tube of lipstick and mascara.

"_I'm_ not," Batman said sternly, not _visibly_ shuddering at the idea.

"Black Canary—one five," The zeta teleporter announced, and the heroes' attention switched to the blonde woman as she strolled confidently into the room.

"_She_ is."

"They're all yours, Dinah," Green Arrow beamed with a chuckle, and Robin and KF trotted after the woman as she swept away from their friends, where the League members were now going over the other teenagers' missions.

Black Canary led the boys down one of the familiar corridors and into a solitary room that was completely empty. The protégés gulped uncomfortably as she closed the door behind them with a click. Hands on hips, the woman addressed them with a smirk, "Alright boys, who am I turning into a lady first?"

The two couldn't fathom exactly what all "turning into a lady" included for them, but one thing was sure: neither wanted it. There was a momentary squabble as Robin tried to throw his friend into the waiting League member, while the speedster used his powers to gain the advantage, managing to flip the Boy Wonder's cape over his head and giving his back a hard push forwards.

Hissing with annoyance, Robin, still tangled in his cape, bumped unexpectedly into the woman as he stumbled forwards. Knowing the end was near, Batman's protégé pulled his cape back as slowly as possible, looking upwards at the figure who now seemed to tower over him, and swallowed a nervous gulp at Black Canary's malicious-looking grin that very much mirrored the way Kid Flash gazed in triumph at a big, juicy-looking turkey leg.

…..

"What do you think they're doing to Wally and Rob?"

"Why did Canary take them into a private room? I was really looking forward to seeing her dress them up…"

"Seeing her _dress them up_ or seeing them _undress_?"

"Artemis—you—I—you know that's not what I meant!"

"Shh, M'gann. Listen."

"What do you hear, Superboy?"

…

"Damn, I am _hot_!"

…

"Was that Wally?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear…did you, Superboy?"

"Yeah, who was it?"

"What did they say?"

"Um…Wally said…'damn, I am hot.'"

"Pshhhh ahahah!"

"What?"

"It's funny when you say it like that! Okay, sorry, sorry, listening now."

…

"Did you hear that one?"

"No, Artemis, what did they say?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I think it was just kinda a groan."

"Robin, probably."

"Shh, shh, listen."

"Wait…here they come!"

Aqualad, Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy stood closely together in the commons, hushed voices suddenly voluminous as they hastily separated. The _click clack_ing of Black Canary's boots echoed around the open space. To the eager team's disappointment, however, she appeared alone.

"Where are they?" Artemis voiced, not caring how blunt she sounded—female Wally was a sight that she was determined to never let him forget—that is, if he ever showed up.

"Your teammates are a little shy at the moment," Canary replied, voice swimming with annoyance. "I was going to bring them out here, but apparently that isn't going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

"There were some…difficulties." The teenagers waited for her to continue, and after a moment she did. "I had to lock them in."

"Where?"

"Room F-10—that was where I worked on turning them feminine, but, as you can imagine, they tried to escape, just after phase one was complete. Thank God for doors that lock on the outside."

"Wait, they tried to _escape?_ What were you _doing_ to them?" Artemis gawked while the group happened to shuffle a bit to the left, so they could see into the corridor where room F-10 was located; all eyes (minus Canary's) were trained on said door, as if half-expecting two female-looking boys to smash the entrance down any moment and make a mad dash for freedom.

"You'll see," the woman responded, a suddenly dangerous smile dancing on her lips. "I can show them to you now, though, just in case they destroy my…_work_. They'll have a hard time reversing the…_effects_…without a pair of scissors, though."

Anything that required a pair of sharp utensils to remove didn't sound too good, and the team of teenager's minds wandered around different scenarios ranging from walking in on Robin and Wally in tight dresses, to finding there friends having quite the…er…._benefits_…of both genders.

"You're not—um—_hurting_ them, right?" M'gann voiced, thoughts swimming with her own version of events that involved the boys being strapped onto an operating table, Black Canary leaning over their bodies with a crazed, gleeful smile, a dripping syringe in her hands…

"What? No, of course not. All I did was—"

"Shut up."

Everyone (including the League member) gaped at Connor, who was staring at the ceiling, seeming not at all aware that he had just rather rudely interrupted the woman.

"What—?" Canary started, but was hushed more gently this time.

"Shhh."

"Connor—"

"_Listen_."

The clone's last word hung in the air, and all of the heroes looked slowly overhead, guided by Superboy's gaze. Upon hearing nothing out of the ordinary, all heads were brought back down looking in question at one another in a silent asking of _did you hear anything?_

Connor seemed to realize that he had interrupted rather unkindly, and mumbled an apology, saying he thought he heard something.

"As I was saying—where was I? Oh never mind. Now let's go see your friends before they try to break out again."

And so the heroes proceeded in anticipating silence towards room F-10, suspense hanging in the air as a small, robotic camera-looking thing poked out of the doorframe, scanned Black Canary, recognized her, and unlocked the door.

As the entrance swung open, the team gaped, stunned, at what exactly F-10 contained.


	3. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**Author's Note**_**: **_Hello, everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews/follows/favorites! I really appreciate it I think from now on I'll update frequently (maybe every 2-4 days?) and in short/medium length , for old and new readers alike, enjoy the new chapter!

**Declaimer**_**:**_ guess what I don't own young justice *gasp* plot twist

* * *

_Chapter 3: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire_

_As the entrance swung open, the team gaped, stunned, at what exactly F-10 contained._

Everyone's mouth dropped in surprise and Aqualad mumbled, "They are—"

"Gone," Black Canary finished with a sigh.

It was true; F-10 was completely barren, green walls, ceiling, and floor devoid of any agonized female-looking teenagers.

"How'd they get out? We were watching the door the whole time," M'gann wondered aloud as the group cautiously moved into the empty space, eyes darting overhead as if half-expecting one of the boys to charge them from above. However, that didn't come to be, and the martian's question was answered by a soft sound coming from the upper back of the room.

"They took the air duct," Canary muttered, more to herself than the others, surveying the grail that had been expertly screwed back in place (that is, after the boys made their dash for freedom). The entrance was high, and she had to get a boost from the ebony-haired clone to see inside. The Young Justice team moved in after her, peering into the dark, tiny space in turn. As far as the eye could see, the vent was free of escaping boys, but that didn't deceive the heroes.

"That's that I heard earlier," Superboy stated abruptly, turning from the gap once it was apparent there was nothing to see.

"They were above us," Aqualad added unnecessarily, and he turned to the martian girl. "Can you sense their minds?"

M'gann closed her eyes in concentration for a few seconds, using her powers to reach out for her friends. "Yes," she murmured, lowering hands from her temples and reopening closed eyes. "I've got them."

* * *

"Dude, hurry up! They're bound to have caught our trail by now…"

"Do you want to end up in the right place? Just gimme a second…..downloading cave blueprints….got it! Okay, take a left up ahead…"

The soft _thump pat pit_ of knees and hands on the cold surface of the air vent echoed slightly around the cramped chamber as the two friends trudged on. It was hushed silence mostly, with Robin hissing "_Shhh!_" whenever the speedster opened his mouth, and the occasional mutter of directions.

In Wally's opinion, Black Canary's…_experimentation_…on the boys wasn't as bad as he had first imagined, but according to the woman that was only phase one, and he wasn't sticking around to find out what tortures the others entailed.

His friend didn't need persuading, either; the second the large door locked shut behind Canary he was already standing on Kid's shoulders, using a tiny screwdriver infused into his glove to pave their route to freedom.

Muscles aching fiercely, Wally suddenly slouched back onto his butt instead of moving steadily on all fours, causing the unsuspecting boy behind him to slam domino-masked face into the speedster's back.

"What's up, Walls? Do you hear something?" the Boy Wonder asked, turning his friends shoulders around so he could see his face.

"Dude, don't your legs hurt?"

Masked eyes blinked.

"No."

"Can't we rest for a minute?"

The caped boy snorted. "Your muscles are sore? Try squatting in a gutter all night during a stakeout with Batman…"

Wally shuddered at the thought, and even though Dick was obviously emphasizing that sitting on your haunches in a cold gutter through the dark was far worse on their leg meat than this situation, Wally's reluctance at the idea had more to do with sitting in awkward silence with Batman for ten plus hours. No matter what his friend said, the man was downright intimidating.

"Dude, do you think they know we got out yet?"

"Most likely…come on, start moving, we're almost there…"

"Take a left or right ahead?"

"Neither, go forward. Hang on, let me check where we are…okay, at the end of this tunnel should be the exit."

"Thank God…"

"Well, we actually still have a long ways to go."

"What do you mean?"

The darkness that ominously hovered in front of the two made it impossible to tell how far the chamber continued.

"This thing goes on for another sixty feet."

"_What?!"_

"Shhh! Just start moving…"

Another moment of silence.

"_Robin?"_

Kid Flash stopped abruptly again, turning to look at his companion, mouth hanging open. The speedster hadn't spoken a word. In fact, it was the voice of a certain green martian that had whispered in their minds.

"_Wally?"_

Said red head's eyes raked Robin's face, wondering that to do.

Pressing a single finger to thin lips, the Boy Wonder remained silent. It was obvious that M'gann hadn't established a group link, and was merely conversing with just the two.

Lowering his hand and waiting a few seconds, Robin mouthed 'let your mind go blank.'

The speedster obeyed, waiting about a quarter of a minute before Robin spoke again.

"Okay, let's keep going."

"Dude, what did you do?"

"Took care of it. Come on, she'll know our location now."

And so the shuffling progression continued.

* * *

"Where are they?" Black Canary asked, turning to the martian girl with a frown.

"I'm not quite sure," she admitted with a look of apology.

"Did you try communicating with them?"

"Yes, but neither replied. Robin kept reciting algebra equations and theories, and I had no choice but to leave them alone. I think they're heading to Wally's room, though."

Adult and teenagers alike sighed. Kid's room was practically on the other side of the Cave—the base was incredibly large. Aqualad was speaking before they had even reached the door.

"We had better get moving then, and hopefully we will beat them there."

* * *

"Okay, better idea," Robin mumbled, reaching into his belt and pulling out the grappling hook. "We fire the grapple to the end instead of going on like this forever."

"I'm good with anything that doesn't involve crawling. My poor legs…"

The older boy pressed up against the wall, trying to allow the other to pass, but the space was just too cramped. After exchanging a glance, Wally repeated his friend's words.

"Alright, better idea," he mumbled, reaching for the grappling gun. His best friend handed the device over wearily, eyeing the seemingly endless black hole they were burrowing through.

"Do you think you can aim it alright? If it hits the floor, the ceiling, or anything else besides the dead end, an alarm will go off and the Cave'll go into lockdown."

"Um…yeah…second thought, I think you'd better do it. "

Sighing, the Boy Wonder retrieved his tool and looked ahead, judging how this was going to happen. With KF right in front of him, aiming was going to be difficult, along with the rising stakes of triggering lockdown. That and hitting his friend with the sharp protrusion of the gun.

"Okay, get as far to the left as you can…yeah I'm not feelin' the aster about this plan…"

"Come on, man, just do it, my knees are begging you…"

Kid scooched against the cold side of the tube, and just as his friend lifted his arm steadily, one eye closed to aim, a voice sounded below. Well, technically several voices.

"M'gann are we close?"

"Hang on let me check…oh, they're right above us!"

"Dude, hurry up!" Wally hissed, heat rising in his neck at the thought of his teammates discovering them. Humiliating. That's all it was going to be. If he and Robin could just get to his room, they could cover up the monstrosity that Black Canary called her "work." Kid Flash didn't dare laugh at how Robin looked, as the speedster was caught in the exact same embarrassing position.

"Trying!" Robin responded, taking a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

Unfortunately for the Boy Wonder, Wally, Canary, the team, and anyone else in the base, several alarming things happened at exactly the same time.

The first to be noticed were two voices, one belonging to Canary, the other to M'gann, shouting in a startled panic, "Connor, no!"

Next, There was a terrible shriek of metal as the area about three feet behind Robin was ripped open.

Thirdly, the Boy Wonder started to fall backwards at the suddenly empty area behind him, and lost his aim before firing the gun.

Had not Wally turned his face to the side at precisely that chaotic moment, the sharp projectile on the device would have slashed through his nose. The lump in the speedster's throat couldn't be forced down yet, though, even after the near miss, because with a pang of horror he saw the end of the cable of the grappling gun disappear into the darkness…and heard it hit, far away. The only problem was the unfortunate angle, and in seconds it was apparent that the hook had missed its aim, probably embedding somewhere in the ceiling of the vent. Somehow, still in those hectic seconds, Robin and his best friend were able to converse through a frantic glance.

_You missed! The Alarm!_ Wally's eyes screamed, mouth hanging in horror. Had there been more time, Robin would have smacked the other teen on the back of the head.

_It doesn't matter where I shot at; Superboy just freaking ripped out ten feet of the vent! I doubt the security system's gonna be too turbed about that one! _

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO…_

The ringing shriek filled the small tube, as well as the entire Cave for that matter. The Boy Wonder ached to cover his ears from the unbelievably loud screech, but one hand was still clutching the handle of the grappling hook. The one good thing about Superboy's rash decision (at least for the Flash's and Batman's protégés) was the widening of the tunnel, and Robin wasted no time in rushing in front of Kid, grabbing the other boy's upper arm in the process. For one panicked second, the former turned back to see Superboy's torso pop up into the vent, hand reaching out to grab Wally. Praying that the flashing red and white lockdown lights would temporarily blind the clone and hide their new….appearance…Robin forcefully tugged back on the handle of his device.

Rearing at its cue, the faithful tool immediately began to reel in its master and the speedster, their bodies shooting down into the blackness and away from Superboy's grasp.

And finally, freedom and relief began to creep into the friends as the mild air rushed into their faces. But, of course, today they just weren't getting a break.

If room F-10 had been the frying pan, and the air-vent-Superboy-alarm ordeal had been the fire, than the lockdown system was nothing less than Mordor.

Ever since the attack of the Tornados, security had been bumped up many a notch (hence the whole break-the-air-vents-and-you-die upgrade), and the new features became quite apparent when suddenly a sliding panel started to slowly slide from the ceiling…about twenty five feet in front of the boys. This capturing technique was happening all over the ducts, locking in any pests that may have been trying to break in….or escape.

In seconds it was clear that they weren't going to make it. Out of the many rules that Batman had drilled into their heads, one memory floated to the surface: _when faced with a dire situation, assess your options_. Right now two possibilities came to mind: 1.) Let go of the grappling gun and be trapped, waiting in humiliation for someone to rescue them; or 2.) Try to somehow speed up, but risk getting crushed. The end of the vent couldn't be that much farther at all, and it was more than likely that if they could just bet past this obstacle the boys could access Kid's room…and get some protection to hide what Canary had done to them.

The teenagers both decided on an option at the same moment and acted…the only problem was that they had chosen different ones.

Robin, imagining Wally's body being obliterated by the sliding slate, immediately released his hand from the grappling gun, expecting to fall back into a heap of cape and limbs as he and his teammate tangled together at the sudden change of speed. What the Boy Wonder hadn't accounted for became reality as Kid Flash used his superior speed (otherwise the maneuver would have been impossible) to reach out and grab the handle of the grapple. The speedster hadn't been expecting his best friend's body to go flopping past him as the caped boy released his grip on the hook, though. With a breath of relief, Wally managed to hook his feet under the other's armpits, dragging his friend rather harshly and ignoring the grunt of surprise.

That wasn't good though—now the danger zone (aka the area where the boys were, and definitely couldn't be smashed) had been expanded sufficiently, as it practically doubled in length with Robin being dragged flimsily behind.

Yes, the situation was bad. It was far too late to let go of the hook now, as doing so would roll their bodies right under the looming panel. It was pretty much entirely up to Wally to get them out of this, and the speedster refused to let him and his best friend peril at the hands of the freaking _security system_. Twenty feet ahead now…

Not wasting any time, Kid reached one hand back and with a quick jerk he stripped the utility belt (it would have taken too long to locate the exploding bird-a-rangs in the many pockets) off of Batman's protégé, who snorted in protest. Chucking the entire object as hard as he could towards the impending—er—impediment, Wally had just enough time to use his now one free hand and yank up Robin's entire body. Silently thanking Batman for his fatherly precautions, Wally wrapped (somewhat poorly) the other protégé's high-density polymerized titanium (or whatever mumbo jumbo Robin had used to explain it—basically, very strong) cape to shield the pair from the blast.

It turns out that the end of the tunnel was located approximately five feet past where the sliding panel came down, and the explosion managed to tear away the entire area…

With a _whump_ and an _ouch!_ and another _ughhh_, the boys landed in a twisted tangle of limbs directly in the center of Wally's bedroom.

Neither one moved for a moment, breathing a shaky sigh of relief, and it was Wally who managed to detangle himself first, flipping his friend onto his back and muttering, "Dude, er, are you…?"

"Definitely _not_ feelin' the aster, Walls," he groaned, getting to his feet and clutching a bump on the back of his head where the air vent had left a mark. "A little warning next time before you decide to blow up my stuff and use my uniform as a shield? Batman's gonna be pissed about the belt."

"Batman can thank me that he's not extracting your—and my—remains from that vent, man. We almost got squished!"

Sighing, the Boy Wonder looked at his friend through masked eyes. "That was way too close. I think when Canary finds us we'd better just…—" sigh "…let her do what she wants…Hey, speaking of Canary, they're probably going to be here soon. We need to cover this—" he indicated to Canary's 'work'—"up."

Agreeing with a miserable nod, Wally opened up his overflowing (and quite strangely-smelling) closet, inspecting the contents with a keen eye. Letting out a grunt of success, the elder boy reached into the stinking heap and pulled out two wooly items.

* * *

"Seriously? Was that really necessary?" Artemis growled, shooting the clone a glare of frustration. One thing was for sure: lockdown sucked. In the case of the attack of the Tornadoes from a few months ago, the archer would have traded her quiver for a quality lockdown system. But as for right now, lockdown _sucked_. It was nothing more than an annoying impediment when one was faced with the task of tracking down two embarrassed little girls—or boys—or whatever they were now. Canary had said before that Phase One had only changed a minor factor in her teammates' appearance, but she couldn't help but feel like a tight dress and some high heels awaited.

The four Young Justice members plus Canary had been running into locked door after locked door, the barriers refusing to accept Black Canary's authority, and it was noted that Batman was the only one with the code to release the security system of its panic. It did, however, give the League member some options, and she was able to call the League and tell them that the warning signal that had been immediately sent to HQ was a false alarm. The lights and sirens also ceased, which they were the most thankful for.

While standing before the seventh unyielding door in a row, the slate that had blocked the entrance suddenly pulled up, along with the rest of the lockdown features. Sighing with relief, Canary turned to M'gann.

"Where are they? Please let them not be hurt or I swear Batman will have my head. "

"Wally's room," the girl responded, voice thick with apprehension. After about ten minutes of a mix of walking and running, Dinah's squad finally reached the door to the protégé's bedroom, and with a quick knock just for politeness, she practically flung open the door and swept inside, followed by the rest of the team.

Robin and Kid barely noticed the entrance their friends and the League member. The two were lying side-by-side on the latter's bed with their feet resting where a normal person's head would go, heads slightly hanging off of the end.

"Well somebody looks grouchy," Wally muttered, eyes slowly making their way to the fuming Canary, and disappointed-looking teammates. That's what the team really was—disappointed. Nothing whatsoever had changed about the boys. Nothing in the slightest. But then a glimmer of hope appeared. Nothing….except the unusual hats that decorated both protégés' heads, Robin's being a fluffy sheet one (complete with hanging ears), and Wally's a frog.

"Get up," Black Canary grumbled at them, and with a sigh Wally and Robin rearranged themselves, now sitting with their feet dangling over the edge of the mattress, looking guilty but pleased at the same time—traps had been evaded, dangerous situations handled, a successful escape, and all while keeping their new oddity a secret.

"Well?" the woman demanded, eyeing the two distastefully.

"Um….our escape was a bit chalant?" Robin offered, along with a small smile to ease the tension from him and Kid, who just looked bored, and the dusty whole in the ceiling.

Canary was silent for a moment before saying, "I hope you weren't expecting me to let you off without punishment, and maybe I would have had not you two tore up one of the air vents, set off an explosion by the looks of the ceiling, and initiated lockdown, sending an emergency alert straight to the Watchtower. You're lucky I corrected that, or the Cave would currently be swarming with half the League."

"But it was Connor who ripped the air vent! And set off the alarm!" Wally protested, gesturing with a sharp jab towards the clone.

"He wouldn't have had the chance to if you two had stayed up and obeyed orders."

"You didn't give us any orders!" Robin choked, looking very strange in his poofy hat that covered almost his entire head, the animal's ears positioned backwards and adding a touch of innocence to his face. Black Canary stood firm.

"I locked you in a room all by yourselves. 'No trying to break out' was implied." Her glare lightened suddenly, though, and was replaced by a sly smile, not even trying to hide her deviousness. "And as for punishments…I think that I have just the right thing for you boys…"

The woman glanced back at the other four behind her, who smirked and eyed the hats with raised eyebrows.

The best friends' arm muscles, as if making up for their incapability to react effectively when the alarm went off, suddenly shot over their ears, clutching the earflaps as if their life depended on it.

In unison, the answer was firm: _"NO." _

"Hah, as if you have a choice now," Artemis grinned taking a step forwards.

The archer stopped momentarily, considering the situation with a smirk. "You know, I was half-expecting you guys to be covered in makeup and have, like, whopping cleavage—"

Black Canary let out a laugh, and the boys turned startled, weary glances on her. "Oh, no, Artemis!" The woman chuckled as if the girl had just said that one plus one equals ten. "That's silly—those don't come in until Phase—"

But she never could finish that terrifying sentence because at that precise moment another presence was noted in the doorway, alerted by an obviously intentional scrape of shoes against carpet.

An indignant sputter sounded from the bed.

"What—what are you still doing here?"

"Delivering punishment," Batman replied in a low voice, and his protégé stared miserably as his mentor stretched out a gloved hand. The League member didn't sound angry (to Dick, anyways, who could tell. Actually, to his former sidekick, Batman appeared to be forcing down amusement).

Standing dejectedly, Robin slowly made his way past his teammates and towards his guardian before stopping and inclined his head slightly.

Taking his time, Batman slowly entwined his fingers around the sheep hat's ears and pulled up. There was an audible, unanimous gasp.

A shimmering cascade of raven-colored hair arched as it slipped from the prison of wool, bangs falling to the top of his mask. Every bit of light reflected in thick, glossy strands, parting around the boy's lithe shoulders and falling to elbow-length. From behind, and clad in full-on Robin-wear, the teenager did look, well…_feminine._

The ebony locks swished in a wave as the boy turned around to face the team and, with a small nod from Batman, his team was on top of the Boy Wonder instantly. Suddenly, hair wasn't just hair, it was something more. It was precious and prized and needed to be doted upon. Or, so it appeared to be to the teenagers as they all jabbed a hand in to pet the glimmering mane.

Batman, smirking on the inside, threw the sheepy hat right into the face of a not-at-all-suspicious-looking Kid Flash, who was slowly inching away from the group, eyes on the window. The two League members then proceeded to enter the hallway, engaging in a private conversation of their own.

Seeing the hat fly towards the other boy, the team, along with Robin, switched targets (as was Batman's secret intent) and in seconds there was a pile of laughing teenagers wrestling around the room.

"Why do you even _have_ this?" Artemis questioned, holding up Robin's hat and looking at Kid with a smirk.

"It's called a _souvenir_," the accused fired back.

"Why is it not coming off?" Aqualad wondered aloud, fingers entangled in Robin's dark strands.

"Itsnotawig," came the mumbled reply.

"What?"

"I said—" sigh "—it's not a wig."

"Then how…?"

"Growth solution," Canary called from the hallway, obviously listening in.

"Wally, come here!" M'gann called, reaching out to take his own green and yellow hat off. The red-head shrunk back immediately, shaking his head furiously. That was a big deal. He wouldn't even comply to "his beautiful."

"Oh, come on," the martian insisted, not giving up. "Robin looks really cute—"

"I am _not_ cute," came a huffed reply as the speaker kicked a prying Artemis off of his new 'do'.

In fact, taking the opportunity to get away from the other's curious fingers that longed for his new hair, it was Wally's best friend that removed the checkered fluff from the ginger.

A squeal of delight from M'gann announced their approval of Wally West's new look.

Loose curls fell a little past the boy's shoulders, bright red hair framing his trying-not-to-grin face quite nicely.

After a few minutes, the best friends didn't feel quite so silly anymore. The whole thing just seemed like a joke, no big deal. That is, until…

"So," Black Canary said smoothly, walking back in to find the teenagers chatting happily on the bed, and his time a large black bag accompanied her. "Are you boys ready to continue?"

"I guess so…" They both sighed, glancing a grin at each other.

"Good, because Phase Two is a solo round—I won't be able to give you much help."

'Why?"

"Because the school's uniform includes a skirt."

And with that, the woman reached into the bag and retrieved, to the friends' renewed mortification, two razors. No, not the razors that shaved off stray whiskers on a man's face. No, not the blade that Wally had seen Uncle Barry use many times before. No, this was the razor that _girls_ used.

The two looked down in horror, gawking at their legs like they had never noticed them there before.

"You…you can't!" Wally whispered hoarsely.

"Trust me, I definitely don't want to, and certainly will not. You, on the other hand, _will._"

She handed the blades into the protégés' hands, unable to hide a smile as their teammates shook with laughter.

"Goodbye, manhood," Kid whispered down at where his costume hid the hairs that already seemed to be screaming in protest, gazing at them as if they were a dying grandparent.

"Oh, I wouldn't say your manhood is gone…_yet_…but, if you wish…that could be arranged," Canary smirked, the boys oblivious to the fact that she was kidding, as they both shouted, _"NO!"_ and hastily departed from their presence, heading with a sigh for the showers, razors in hand.


	4. The Mission Begins

**Author's Note**: Hello there! Sorry that it's taken so long to update guys, this chapter was really hard to write, and I ended up with about ten pages before just deleting it and starting over from scratch. This chapter was originally going to be centered around their trip to the mall, but I figured that you guys would be getting bored of all of this stuff leading up to the main plot, so I just decided to skip the event entirely. Maybe later (if you guys want) I'll just post a one-shot of their mall trip, because now I've got a brain full of adventures (or, for a more accurate word, _incidents_) occurring at the palace of shopping. Also, thanks so much to everyone who was reviewed/favorited/followed this story! Every time I see an alert on my email it just brightens my day :) I hope everyone is having a fabulous day/night and, now, on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these fabulous characters, or anything else for that matter

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Mission Begins_

"Wally, say something."

"Sure thing, beautiful."

"Hmmm…I guess it's a little better. Try going up another octave. Robin, you next."

"Wally's a little girl."

"Impressive! That's really good!"

"Why thank you, Miss M. Jealous, Walls?"

"Dude, having the voice of a lady is nothing to brag about!"

"Compared to yours, it is."

Ever since Phase 4, the Cave had been full of highly feminine, seemingly unending chatter. Batman made the two protégés speak this way all the time in order to become accustomed to it, and if he had been stuck in the Cave 24-7 (like Black Canary), he would have regretted this decision very much.

The boys were finally getting past the initial embarrassment of the Phases, and now the mission seemed more of a friendly competition than anything. This rather unusual assignment had originally been intended to be something short, simple, and brief. After all, Batman informed them, it was just covert—no interfering. "Just stay there for a few weeks and then report back," the Caped Crusader reminded constantly as the assignment grew gradually out of hand.

Now the entire team was involved—Everyone helped them with voices, and Artemis and M'gann had agreed to watch popular British TV shows (so as to be up to date with current topics). During those occasions when the speedster, Boy Wonder, martian, and archer got together with a bowl of popcorn, a hoard of pillows and blankets, and the entire boxed set of Sherlock or Doctor who, Robin and M'gann always seemed to (ever so nonchalantly) disappear, leaving the other two alone.

Hairstyle techniques were also being studied, and the guidance for that area came from a rather unusual source. Only one person on the team was equipped with knowledge of the waterfall braid, French braids, bumped ponytail, and many others. It wasn't Aqualad (which wasn't that hard to figure out, considering the Atlantian was practically bald), and it wasn't M'gann or Artemis, either; the former could just shape shift her style, and the latter's skill pretty much reached its climax with a low ponytail. No one was betting on the clone—designed to be a tool, a weapon—to have been programmed with extensive hair maneuvers. And so the team was quite surprised one day upon entering the commons to find Wally's back to Connor as the dark-haired boy (with two bobby pins—one in hand, the other clenched in teeth) pinning up the ginger's hair with one of the useful tools, eyes narrowed in concentration. He would have gotten more creative (such as in Robin's doo, who was exhibiting Superboy's fine side braid as the Boy Wonder studied Connor's technique), but Wally's hair was a little too short for that, barely going past shoulder length in loose curls.

Oh but there was more—Black Canary had even put up a notice on the fridge, like a mother would with her children's schedule for the week. Written in light red ink, the tidy loops of her handwriting stated as follows:

Phase One: Hair

Phase Two: Body Hair

Phase Three: Makeup

Phase Four: Voices

Phase Five: Things

Phase Six: Clothes

Phase Seven: Adjustments

Phase Eight: Information

"What the heck does 'Things' mean?" Wally scoffed, bending over to study the paper. No one answered the speedster's question, but M'gann giggled slightly, and Artemis couldn't hide a smirk.

Dick Grayson and Wally West, two perfectly ordinary boys, had also been mysteriously taken out of school. The famous billionaire Bruce Wayne claimed his son was sick, though not seriously, and Barry's nephew seemed to be out with the same condition, too, though they went to two different schools and therefore no suspicions occurred.

Batman had also postponed the date of the boy's departure, giving them four days extra notice of their mission than just one, and the hero pushed back the dates of the other former sidekick's teens' missions, too.

The team, taking full advantage of this (by Batman's standards) very, very generous action, decided not to let the opportunity go to waste.

* * *

"Hey, Baywatch!"

"What? Kinda busy here—" the speedster growled, thumbs flying over his controller. "Dude, cover me!"

"Already on it, KF," Robin smirked, his character wielding an impressive sword as the figure battled his way through swarm of enemies, paving the way for his best friend.

"You guys are such kids," the archer mumbled, and M'gann agreed with a "Yes, they really are!" only, the martian's tone bubbled with a sisterly fondness, while Green Arrow's protégé had more of an insult in mind.

The boys sad side by side, criss-cross applesauce on the carpeted floor in front of the TV, bodies moving constantly as if they were actually in the game.

"Hey, um, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go shopping with us!" Miss Martian beamed, the sentence starting off nervous, but hidden excitement got its way in the end.

"Pass," Robin and Kid snorted together, noses wrinkling at the idea.

"But Batman said you need clothes! You can't just borrow me and Artemis's."

"We'll have a uniform," Robin dismissed, eyes (though not visible through his sunglasses) glued hungrily on the screen. "You know, for the school. We don't need regular clothes."

"Yes you do! What do you think's gonna be going on during the weekends? Or are you two just going to be antisocial bums while your classmates are partying?"

Right as Wally was sucking in a heavy breath to retort, the TV and game consol both went dark with a low _brrrrmmmm_.

"WOAH!" the speedstar almost shouted, jumping up from his spot on the floor as if the area had suddenly caught fire. "_What happened_?"

"The next Phase," Black Canary answered, emerging from behind the teenagers, fingers twirling the dark, shiny remote.

Robin and his best friend stole an apprehensive glance, eyes widening as they both mumbled quietly, "Phase Five: _things._"

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is," Robin grimaced at the Canary, while Kid still looked dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't worry, you guys'll get used to them after time," the woman grinned maliciously, heading for the now familiar black bag. The Boy Wonder's hand slowly crept towards his utility belt, fingers itching to grab an explosive device in the hopes of the tool reaching the bag before Canary, but the action was negated by a stern glare from Artemis.

With a _zrrrripp_ the duffle bag slid open, and a sudden inferno of heat rose up the neck of Batman's protégé as the woman withdrew ribbon of yellow measuring tape.

Kid suddenly looked horrified, too, as if suddenly realizing their position at the moment. "You—what—that thing—she's not going to—" the speedster stuttered, eyes drifting downward over the suspected measuring area…in fact a little too downward…"

"Not there, idiot," his best friend scoffed with a chuckle, then became serious as he clarified, "It's our chests."

"You don't mean—?!"

"Shirts off, boys," Canary demanded, stretching out the thin tool that currently resembled a whip to the former sidekicks.

Robin and Kid were forced to comply, and, faces beet red, stood still while Canary measured around their torsos.

"Okay, you're done." The woman dismissed, twisting up the tape before replacing it in its compartment. "We'll get back to you on that shortly."

And when Canary said shortly, she meant it, because in just twenty minutes the League member was striding towards where the teenagers had resumed their game, Artemis and M'gann positioned on the other couch in a conversation of their own.

"Here, catch," Dinah called, "I think you boys are quite capable of putting these on without my assistance."

Reflexes tuned by Batman to the best of their ability, his protégé barely had to look in order to catch the item Canary tossed. Kid Flash had similar skills, but his problem came with actually having the will to even _touch_ what she wanted him to _wear_.

"This is humiliating," Robin grumbled, holding up the squishy bra-type thing for closer examination, while his best friend shrieked away from his own object as if it were a bullet, letting the material fall with a little _ploop_ to the floor.

"Here's some civilian clothes," Artemis informed, dropping a pile of her own onto the couch.

The bras were obviously made for men, or at least someone with about no boobs, because the entire breast area was stable-yet-squishy mush, allowing no space for any real feminine…er…things, due to the lack of space.

"How am I supposed to get this thing on?" Wally (shirtless once again) complained, trying to clip the hook, arms awkwardly positioned behind his back.

"Pull it down to your stomach, twist so that the buckle is facing your front, clip it, turn it back around, and then pull up," Artemis advised, suddenly feeling the heat rise to her face unexpectedly—she would have never seen herself aiding that annoying brat in the-best-way-to-get-your-bra-on techniques.

Twenty minutes later, four teenage girls (makeup applied, hair done, clad in normal feminine clothes) strode into the zeta beam as Canary called from behind "That money better only be spent on Phase Six!"

* * *

The mall trip was uneventful, but quite unusual. Kid and Robin couldn't help but feel very odd, especially when they received a few cat calls from a passing group of unsuspecting fellow males.

Now, the next day, with all of the Phases except the last one complete (Phase Eight, information, was being saved for the trip to England), it was finally time for the teens to depart for their missions. With brief good-byes, Superboy and Aqualad left through the zeta beam for their mission in California.

Batman, Canary, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and M'gann stood in the commons as the Dark Knight gave the group final details on their mission. The Flash was there (why, exactly, they couldn't be sure—must likely because word had gotten out about Wally's mission and he wanted to witness the unnatural girl-boy creature himself), too, and had to cover his mouth at the sight of his nephew, shoulders shaking with laughter as the Bat spoke.

"_Remember,_" he stressed, "this mission if only—"

"_Covert_, we _know_, you've said that a hundred times," the Caped Crusader's protégé groaned, looking somewhat childish with his female civilian clothes and a hand on the handle of his little wheelie suitcase.

"Artemis, M'gann, I expect you will brief them on…what they need to know."

"Of course," the girls answered, suitcases sitting faithfully at their sides—the martian and archer were setting off for their mission in Russia, too, and were just dropping off the boys on their way there.

"Good. Robin, a word."

Wally grimaced as his uncle approached, the older speedster's fingers pointing from the former sidekick's hair, to his outfit, to his fake boobs in such a fashion that suggested he had never seen a more hilarious scene in his life.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now, I promise," Flash choked out from between wheezes of mirth, wiping tears from his eyes as the younger grimaced sourly at this unwanted attention. "Actually…just kidding, I lied—come on just one picture before you set off on your journey, kiddo."

And with that, the uncle nearly leaped upon his nephew, drawing out a camera from who knows where to take a picture together. Wally's indignant yet horrified expression was captured beautifully as the two admired the photograph seconds later, one frowning and the other bursting into fits of laughter all over again.

Kid caught pieces of Batman and Robin's conversation, too, hearing _"be safe",_ and _"remember to—"_, and _"sunglasses on at all times"_ amongst the low murmur of their speech, which altogether was quite unusual. The two spoke in such a fashion that to some it could appear as if they weren't at all; just a glance could convey emotions just as sufficiently as words. _Well, that's the Bats for you_, Wally thought.

"Ready?" Robin asked with a sly smirk, wheeling his steed—that is, the suitcase—over to where his best friend had parked his own, and suddenly the entrance to the area outside opened with a groan, a fresh spring breeze blessing the teenagers, accompanied by the sight of the bio-ship.

Once the group was settled into the martian device—M'gann in the leading seat, controlling the ship, and the rest strapped down up front—Batman made sure to give them the coordinates and nodded. With that signal, the trusty bio-ship blasted off with a burst of air.

"Sweet! Road trip, dude! Well, I guess it's not technically a road trip—you know, cuz we're flying—but it still, it serves the same purpose," KF grinned, leaning back in his seat so that his feet could rest comfortably against the console.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Why, some good old-fashioned troubled teenager bonding, of course!"

Robin and Artemis raised an eyebrow at this statement, but were saved the trouble of replying by the grinning M'gann.

"Oh, yes! On Mars I watched some TV shows from Earth and there was this program that featured these young people going into a room and talking and…oh, _what_ was it called…I think it was something like—"

"Therapy?" Robin suggested, suddenly mulling over the idea what Batman might have sent them on this trip on the bio-ship not for a chance for the girls to brief them on, er, _girl_ things, but as some sort of counseling session that the Dark Knight didn't want to deal with himself.

"_Hell_ no, I am _not_ doing therapy with Wally," Artemis growled, causing the insulted to snort with indignation.

"Or we could play a game!" the martian reminded before a squabble could break out. "How about…oh, I've got it! Here's how it works: one of us names a thing for us to find—you know, like we'll look out of the windows and stuff—and whoever is the first to see it wins! Who wants to go first? How about…Robin!"

"Um…try and find a…er…cow."

"Found one," Artemis smirked, eyes directed on the speedster sitting opposite her.

"Hey!"

"So, guys—or, well, girls—what did Batman want you to tell us about?" Robin questioned, deciding it was his turn to ensue the peace.

"Oh, he wanted us to inform you about girl things!" M'gann answered, as if this statement would not at all bring an awkward conversation.

"Yeah? And what does that include?" Wally scoffed turning to his best friend and rolling his eyes.

"You see, ladies," Artemis began, "once a month—"

"NO way! Nope! Not happening!" Kid screeched, waving his arms wildly.

"Dude, it's Batman's orders, though I can't believe he thinks I don't already know this," Robin smirked at his buddy's reaction (everyone in the ship raised an eyebrow at this), turning to the archer and sighing, "Just get on with it."

Wally remained with his hands covering his ears for the duration of the flight, only removing them upon hearing the muffled sound of laughter, then catching a few very _interesting_ words before clamping back into his rigid position. Before the speedster knew it, he was blinking open his eyes to meet a pair of shaded ones, the dark haired teen chuckling, "KF, wake up, we're here."

M'gann hugged the two boys goodbye, muttering, "the school is two blocks to the left of this alley—sorry we couldn't get closer, it's crowded over there and you guys couldn't just appear out of nowhere."

Artemis and Robin exchanged a few words and a quick embrace, too, and Wally was left to just awkwardly glare at her, but instead of getting one back, the speedster received more of a smirk—one that was sly but almost absent of brooding hostility. Before he could react or smile or whatever, Robin was ushering him out of the bio-ship with their suitcases, waving at the girls before they disappeared with a blast of warm air.

"Dude, Batman booked us together as roommates, right? You know since it's a boarding school?" Wally wondered aloud as the two set off with their luggage down the little cobblestone pathway.

"He better have—We can't room with _real_ girls," the other boy replied as if the occurrence of even being in the same bedroom with someone of the opposite gender would instantly destroy their mission—which it altogether could. "You realize that we're going to have to pay really close attention to ourselves here. Walk and talk like Canary told us…and no taking off your shirt, or anything else for that matter.

"Dick, you seriously think I'm gonna start stripping?"

"I don't know, it might be easy to forget."

"Maybe for _you_, but I generally don't need reminding to keep my clothes on."

"_Sure_ you do. Woah, stay traught dude, females approaching."

"Geez, there's like a whole pack. Okay, steering right, steering right…"

"Wait there are some more…okay just keep walking. We fit in, remember? Just act normal…"

"That's kinda hard with my fake boobs jiggling with every step I take, bro."

"Hey, I know it feels weird, but what looks even weirder is you staring at your nips. Eyes up, man."

"Okay, sorry, getting distracted. Ow, are your feet, like, driving you crazy? I hate high heels…"

"Yeah, this uniform literally sucks. This costume makes everyone look like a freaking sailor girl. I mean, why do they even _have_ ties? They literally serve no purpose on this outfit, and keep flapping in the wind."

"Hah, not as much as my—"

The conversation was ceased suddenly, however, when Lady Isabella's Academy for Young Women came into view as the boys rounded the corner. It didn't take long for them to reach the front desk, where a beady-eyed, pointy-nosed, very stern-looking woman addressed Robin and Kid with a very nasally voice.

"And you two would be?"

"We—er—" Wally started, not really knowing what to say as they hadn't yet come up with girl names, and was saved by his friend who replied:

_"We're the new girls."_


End file.
